guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/D Sandstorm Vermin Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: # Extremely quick, effective, and enjoyable. Shido 18:50, 12 February 2007 (CST) # Sure. Defiant Elements 22:14, 12 February 2007 (CST) #Works well. — 19px Azaya 10:33, 13 February 2007 (CST) # Nice build, really works as advertised. I'm certainly not new to farming, but getting the hang of vermin farming was very easy using this build. I especially appreciate that the build gives space for messing up (well, except for forgetting a Fleeting Stability, but that's not much of a problem), like whenever the vermins don't die after the Aftershock, the build allows the character to patiently wait and survive until the next Sandstorm, Earthquake, Aftershock combo is recharged and ready. I'm going to wag my finger at you for the name - I don't particularly think it fits well. But in any case, very structured and effective build.--VoteForGwen 12:46, 13 February 2007 (CST) # Favored. – Taeryn 15.30, 13 February 2007 (CST) # This build owns --Dross 18:52, 13 February 2007 (CST) #Looks good. UnexistNL Unfavored: #Generic sandstorm build, not viable enogh for its own build. --12:48, 13 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Here is my build, I have tested it many times, so have others. If needed, move to build-stubs, I don't mind :). I will add a video of the run when I get off of a non-laggy computer. Thanks. ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 21:39, 10 February 2007 (CST) :Aftercast. –Ichigo724 22:17, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::ah, true, sorry. I didn't think about that. I'll change where needed. '([[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']])' 22:26, 10 February 2007 (CST) I hope you don't mind me trying this build out a bit before its actually ready (I'm a big Sandstorm fan :) ), and so far, I have found that it works very nicely and quickly. I have to try it a bit more extensively, but it seems to work pretty well. Also, I find that the Glyph of Lesser Energy isn't ALL that necessary. Maybe there is some other skill that could be more useful? --VoteForGwen 22:56, 10 February 2007 (CST) :Sliver Armor > Shreader Sharptongue. –Ichigo724 23:14, 10 February 2007 (CST) I use a version of this. It's very effective. :) Favored once a RaB is up. Shido 23:33, 10 February 2007 (CST) :The way I set it up now seemed while I was testing it, the best. Energy became a problem without the Glyph of lesser energy. I could not find a place to put Sliver armor that would work. :) '( [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 23:50, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Nevermind my previous comment about the glyph, I definitely needed it once I started working on "the mob." Also, an interesting note - while fighting the last mob, I died shortly after the Sandstorm, Dragon's Stomp, Aftershock combo, but with a Sandstorm still active, I killed them all while being dead, and got no loot from any of the enemies that died. *cries* --VoteForGwen 07:37, 11 February 2007 (CST) Works well, but a modified version of the Shockwave vermin farming build can take out the mobs, and Shreader too. Still, a bit of variety is nice, and your build seems a little faster than an E/Mo. --Taeryn 09:09, 11 February 2007 (CST) :I have used the Shockwave version, and indeed, very nice :D. I just don't see the point in the boss, and see people selling his drop for 1k o.O, and I would rather kill off the other Vermin faster, so I can go back and do it again :) (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 15:42, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::VoteForGwen, sorry how you got no drops :'(. If you happen to die, at least they are dead. Run up to the north, not aggroing the boss, and kill the 3 groups of vermin up there. After that follow the "Optional starting point" guide I posted. That is also what I used in the video. That way, you don't aggro the boss, and if you keep up enchants, there will be no chance of dieing. (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 15:48, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::: someone just put a date on a vote? can you please sign votes? :D (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 15:26, 13 February 2007 (CST) Naming? I don't pretend to be an expert on wiki guidelines or anything but although the name is crazy cool, this build doesnt have anything to do with black or blizzard. Maybe you should put a slightly more informative name? Dross 17:32, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Well, sandstorm = dust storm = black blizzard. I got this from my dictionary. Also I believe you can find it on this site, http://thesaurus.reference.com/browse/sandstorm. Hope that helps :) (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 20:11, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::Vermin Storm :P –Ichigo724 12:59, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::: :P, I looked up vermin, and it basically means, trash. So... Trash Storm :D. I like Black Blizzard, but if GuildWiki won't allow it, change if needed :( (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 15:15, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::::Moved to Sandstorm Vermin Farmer. Because that's what this is. A vermin farmer using Sandstorm. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:54, 18 March 2007 (CDT) : ok then :( (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 22:53, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Video I have posted a video of the build. I start from the corner, go out the portal to the north, and re-zone and repeat until my inventory is full. So this is a video starting from the north and not from the corner. Also I find it a bit easier to farm doing it this way, and faster. (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 20:13, 11 February 2007 (CST) : I noticed in the video I misspelled Sandstorm as Snadstorm, I will change that when I get on my other computer, change it, re-save it, then upload again :) (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 15:07, 12 February 2007 (CST) But, but, sandstorm be AoEOT, why no vermin running like hell?Dark0805 20:26, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :: Sandstorm is an AoE spell, yes, but they only run after 3 seconds, but by then, Earthuake knocks them down while Aftershock kills them all :) (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 23:32, 19 March 2007 (CDT)